


The End

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Link, at the end of life, longs for his friend





	

Link’s bones creaked as he slowly made his way down the path. Dry leaves fluttered down from the dying trees and crunched under his feet. He had to stop for a moment. His body was tired and his heart was heavy, and the path was so very, very long. But he had to make it.

He took a deep breath, and continued on. With each step, it became harder and harder. He wasn’t sure how much longer his legs would hold him up. His hips ached and there were daggers in his knees. 

Once upon a time, he could have run this path easily. But back then, he didn’t need to. Now that his hair was streaked with white and his eyes framed by crinkled skin, it was time. Now that he was alone, it was time.

But Link never thought he would be the one left here. Rhett was so strong, so full of life. Certainly, he would be the one left behind after Link, who was always more fragile, moved on.

Finally, when he thought his feet were finally going to give out, he saw the place. The spot was perfect. There was a slight rise in the ground just underneath a tall oak, and from it, there was a perfect view of the setting sun. Rhett would have loved it. Link could imagine them sitting there together, Link’s head resting on Rhett’s shoulder, as they watched the stars come out. Maybe tonight, they would.

Link put a hand on the stone, but even with that support, he couldn’t keep himself up. He fell to his knees, his chest heaving. Slowly, when his breath slowed, he rearranged his limbs until he was sitting with his back against the stone. It was hard and cold. But in his mind, he felt a soft, warm chest supporting his sore back and strong arms embracing him. 

It had only been a year. But that year had been the longest and loneliest of his life. And it wasn’t until a year ago that he began to feel the aches and pains of age. 

Rhett was the lucky one. He went suddenly in his sleep. He never knew what it was like to be alone, to have to wait, to long for death.

“I’m ready, man,” Link whispered. “It’s been long enough.”

Link felt those arms tighten around him, and he closed his eyes.


End file.
